The Waitress
by Wishal
Summary: Kristoff finds himself as a regular at Oaken's Kaffe, a small coffee shop hidden in town, but he's definitely not there for the food. Maybe it has something to do with a certain red-headed waitress. Modern AU, Kristanna ** Inspired by The Waitress Song by Seth Sentry **
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **** _Hi guys, this fic is inspired by The Waitress Song by Seth Sentry; I've been wanting to write it for a while and have finally worked up the words haha. Please review, I know it's a bit rough so if you have any tips then send them through. I intend for this to be a few chapters and I'll try to upload regularly. Thank you for reading and enjoy :)_

 _P.S I decided to do a little bit of editing the night after publishing, this will probably happen a lot. Sorry hahaha_

 **Chapter One: The Meeting**

The door chime tinkled to life as Kristoff entered the small cafe, his beanie was completely soaked and his black coat felt like it was made of ice. Usually Kristoff would've simply pushed through the rain but he was meant to be heading to a family dinner and if he arrived soaking wet or a degree colder than 'normal' he would be forced to spend the night wrapped in blankets, sucking on a thermometer. So, with that in mind, Kristoff had needed to find somewhere to shelter once the light rainfall turned into a full blown thunderstorm. It was then that he spotted the slightly run-down store, the store window read: _Oaken's Kaffe._ It looked pretty empty which he hoped meant he'd not only be out of the cold but he'd also have somewhere to sit down.  
And he was right, just with a quick glance he could see that there was only a couple and a small group of teenagers occupying the cafe.  
He couldn't see any signs telling him to 'wait to be seated' so he decided that he could probably just find a seat by himself but he'd barely gotten a step towards the nearest booth before he heard a commotion from behind the counter.

"Oh is someone there? . . . Ouch! Just give me a second . . . just have to get out from under here . . . There we go. Hi!"

Kristoff towards the counter to find himself greeted by a beaming red-head. Her face was covered in her freckles and there was a smudge of paint, or at least something that looked like paint on her forehead; even her hair, though done up in two tight plaits, was slightly dishevelled.  
The waitress rushed out from behind the counter, nearly tripping over her own feet, to stand in front of him with her smile still firmly intact although she seemed a bit flustered.

"Oh wow, you are a lot taller up close," she let out a nervous giggle as her eyes wandered up from his chest to his face, the blush on her cheeks growing darker by the second, "Umm . . . Anyway, how can help you?"

"A seat," he grunted, his voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth.

"Huh?"

Roughly, Kristoff pulled down the scarf,"Behind you."

"Oh, right! Excuse me . . ." she jumped out of the way, "Ooh and I forgot introductions! Welcome to Oaken's Kaffe, home to the best customer service in town."

Kristoff looked at her, she had to be kidding, right?  
"Isn't that just another way of saying the foods not very good?" The snide remark came out before he could stop himself. He watched the girl and waited for her response. He was used to people sharpening at his abrupt manner so he was more than surprised when all she did was giggle.

"You definitely wouldn't be the first one to think that, although Oaken would probably kick you out if he heard you bad mouthing his food," She laughed, moving aside so that he could slide into the booth behind her. "Now what can I get you? The coffee's not too bad although it's a bit bitter for my tastes. Actually I don't like coffee even if it's well made. I prefer something a bit sweeter . . . no wait! Make that a lot sweeter! Oh sorry I'm rambling again, I do that a lot apparently . . . umm I'll stop talking now. . ."

Kristoff just stared at the girl as he slid into the booth, whoever had hired her was either deaf or hadn't spent much time around her. But he decided to keep that thought to himself and instead ordered a long black, took of his coat and beanie, and tried to get comfortable.

XXX

Anna lent up against the counter as she watched the stranger. They rarely got new customers and when they did they were usually unkempt people looking for some place warm to stay and hoping for a hot meal. They most definitely weren't rude blonds with large noses although Anna had to admit his eyes were almost the same colour as chocolate, almost.

"Yoohoo, Anna!"

Anna turned around, bumping her shin on one of the drawers as she went, "Oops, sorry Oaken. I promise it won't happen again"

"How about instead of making promises you can't keep and staring at the new customers, you actually serve some," if Oaken's smile didn't let Anna know she wasn't in trouble then the booming laugh that followed surely did. Anna noticed that it had also grabbed the new stranger's attention. She couldn't help but notice the small smirk that was playing across the man's lips and soon found herself admiring the way his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

"ANNA!"

"Sorry! I'm going, I'm going!" Anna quickly grabbed the two mugs waiting on the counter. "So one for the newbie and one for?"

"You, maybe it'll wake you up enough so that you can actually do your job," Anna gave Oaken a sorry smile before taking the two coffees with her, hearing his laugh fade as he returned to the kitchen. With a spring in her step she headed towards the stranger but was a little disappointed to find him no longer smirking.

"Here's your coffee, sorry if it's a bit cold . . . that would be my fault I got a little bit distracted," She let out a giggle before almost handing him the coffee," Wait . . . I think that one's mine, actually it might be yours . . . Umm I'm not too sure but you just taste them both and I'll take the worst one." Anna could feel her cheeks burning from the embarrassment.

"Umm . . . Thanks I guess but I'm fine with this one," the stranger grabbed the cup closest to him. She watched his face as he drank, and didn't miss the slight grimace as he swallowed.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry... it's too strong isn't it. I'm so, so sorry let me go make you another one!" She exclaimed already reaching to take his cup away until she heard him laugh. It was deep and seemed to come straight from his chest. She felt her heart skip a beat but pushed it aside, blaming it on the shock of hearing this supposedly stern man laugh.

"No, it's not strong it's actually ridiculously sweet," He smiled up at her, his eyes finding hers and his laugh dying down into a soft chuckle. They stared at each other for a second before Anna finally looked down at her shoes.

"Oh!" now it was Anna's turn to laugh," Umm . . . That would be my coffee then... I guess it's not really coffee though. Oaken makes it especially for me. It's like a hot chocolate but with lots of caffeine in it but I guess I don't really need the caffeine. Umm . . . Yeah . . ." Carefully Anna picked up her coffee before handing the blond his; for a split second their fingers touched and Anna's heart stopped briefly. Quickly she turned away again, attempting to hide the blush forming on her checks.  
"Umm . . . Well I should probably get back to work . . ." She started to head back towards the counter but turned back to the man," Umm . . . My name's Anna by the way."

"Kristoff," The blonde grunted.

"It's nice to meet you Kristoff, I hope to see you again soon," Anna beamed at him; she really did hope he would come back. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.


	2. Chapter Two: Eyes

**_Notes: Sorry for the delay with this update, I struggled with the last segment but kind of just wanted to get it out. I'll come back to it later if I need to. Hope to here your feed back ~ Wishling_**

Anna loved to draw, she always felt as if her worries simply drifted away once her pencil touched the paper. It was almost like she was in a trance, completely shutting her off from the world. Her sister, Elsa, would always say that the only thing that Anna loved more than drawing was chocolate and that was the only thing that could break the spell that drawing had over her.

However, at this very moment not even chocolate could pull her away from her sketchpad. Every fibre of her body was focused on the image she was creating even though she knew not what it was or would be. The soft rustle of pencil on paper filled her ears and her eyes followed every stroke and line without seeing her creation as a whole.  
Anna loved this moment, waiting for her drawing to take its final form, her whole being buzzing with excitement to see what she had created.  
With a soft sigh she pulled her pencil away from the page and finally let herself view it as a whole.

Staring back at her was a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes, flecked with caramel. _No wonder I was so entranced,_ Anna thought as she studied her work careful fixing any small errors she came across. She couldn't help but feel like she had seen eyes like these before but couldn't quite place them.

"Hey Anna, your breaks over!"

Anna tore her eyes away from the page to meet those of her best friend and co-worker Rapunzel. Anna had met Rapunzel in the first year of high school as both of them had been home-schooled their whole lives and had naturally gravitated to each other but soon found that they had more than just that in common, they had been best friends since.

"Okay Punzie, give me a second," Anna grinned as she packed up her art supplies, glancing once more at those familiar brown eyes before putting her sketch book and pencils back in her bag. With a shake of her head Anna banished all thoughts of those mysterious eyes from her mind and set herself to work.

 **XXXXXX**

Kristoff hadn't expected his mother's 'Strays off The Streets' volunteer day to be so exhausting. Originally he wasn't going to volunteer because it was his only day off for the week.  
The construction company he worked for had recently taken over a bunch of new jobs but had forgot to take into account that a lot of their staff who had families, and even some who didn't, had gone on leave for the winter break. This meant that Kristoff not only had to work an extra day a week but was also doing the work of two men. He wouldn't have minded so much if the work wasn't so exhausting but at the same time if he didn't come home tired to the bone then he wouldn't feel like he'd accomplished anything.

However, his mother had pulled out her secret weapon, a month's supply of homemade meals in exchange for his services for the day. Kristoff didn't stand a chance.  
The original idea for 'Strays of The Streets' was for members of Kristoff's mother, Bulda's, weekly book club to spend one weekend raising awareness for the poor animals who found themselves abandoned or homeless but once Bulda had done a bit of research and visited a few rescue centres it became clear that raising awareness wasn't going to cut it.

And that's how Kristoff had found himself wandering the streets of Arendelle in search of strays. He was already covered in scratches from a particularly aggressive she-cat who lived in a gutter and had had a not so friendly scuffle with an old and injured mutt. He was seriously considering throwing in the towel, he was sure that his mum would appreciate the few strays he'd managed to wrangle off the street but as he was walking back towards his ute he noticed a bunch of nasty looking boys run down an alleyway in pursuit of some poor animal. Kristoff toyed with the idea of just ignoring the boys but he knew he'd feel guilty later so with a frustrated groan he headed after them.

 **XXXXXX**

Normally Rapunzel was in charge of rubbish but Anna had noticed that the blonde girl seemed to be caught up with a very charming customer who had finally managed to catch her eye, so the red-head had taken it upon herself to deliver the day's trash to the dumpster out the back. She was just about to head back inside when she heard a soft whimper from behind the dumpster followed by the sound of voices echoing down the alleyway.

"Hey! I think it went this way!"

"Nah it went straight ahead!"

Anna could just make out three boys run past the alley when another whimper escaped from behind the dumpster.

"Shut up yous two! Did ya' hear that?"

"Told ya' it went that way!"

"Shut up dickhead!" The boys ran back but this time they came hurtling down the alleyway, running straight past Anna, only to find themselves at a dead end. Anna watched them, they were the stereotypical troublemakers with oversized 'hand-me-downs' and all their features were twisted with cruelty.

"It has to be here somewhere," the smallest boy said as they turned back around, finally they spotted Anna.

"Hey, Lady? You haven't seen a li'l fleabag round here by any chance?" From what Anna had seen this one must've been their leader, he looked older than the other two boys and was even taller than Anna.

"I'm afraid not boys, I guess you'll have to keep looking," Anna had decided on sight that these kids were up to no good and she dare not think about what they had planned for the dog.

"Are you sure, lady? You wouldn't want to go tellin' lies to us now then would ya'?" The three boys moved closer towards her, a chill running down her back. They were all grinning at her, their previous target forgotten.

"I don't think she was lying," a gruff voice called from behind the boys," do you?"

Anna let out a sigh of relief as the boys jumped back around to face the new voice. Anna couldn't see the stranger clearly but she noticed that he was taller than the leader-boy and was larger as well. The boys just stood frozen, staring at the man.

"I suggest you leave," there was no room for argument and Anna couldn't help but feel like she'd heard that voice before.

Without a second though the boys started running back to where they came from, mumbling 'Yes Sir!' and 'Of Course' as they went. Almost as soon as the boys turned the corner to leave there was bark from behind the dumpster.

"So that's where you went, you little mongrel," the stranger laughed as he knelt down beside the dumpster. Suddenly, Anna remembered whose voice it was.

"Kristoffer! You're Kristoffer from Monday!"

"Kristoff…."

"What?"

"It's Kristoff,"

"Oh," Anna was just about to apologize when she was interrupted by another bark as the poor dog crawled out from behind the dumpster. The first thing Anna noticed was the dog's beautiful brown eyes which seemed to stare at her with pure joy and then the way it's whole body seamed to tremble with the force of its tail wagging. Anna guessed that the poor thing was still pretty young, probably still a pup, and looked to be a pure-bred German Shepard. _Why would anyone try to hurt such a cute puppy?_ She thought as she tore her eyes away from the puppy and back to Kristoff.

"Wow, she's adorable. Is she yours?"

Kristoff stood up and turned to look at her, not noticing that the pup had moved to sit beside his feet.

"Umm… He and… ah no he's not…"

Anna looked between the puppy and the man. If he hadn't denied it she would've thought that he'd raised it from birth, the puppy was watching him in almost the exact same way that she looked at chocolate.

"Well it looks like he could do with a nice bowl of water," She said softly as she knelt down to offer the pup her hand, giggling when it began to lick her," and I think you deserve a reward for stopping those boys." Anna shivered at the memory of the leader-boy's threat before pushing herself back onto her feet.

"Umm… that would be lovely."

Anna beamed at the man as she caught his eye. She felt the air leave her lungs as she stared into those familiar and entrancing chocolate brown eyes, their caramel flecks hidden by the dim lighting. Quickly she tore her eyes away from his gaze feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Well, let's go!" With a skip in her step, she headed back into the café followed by a blushing blond and a very happy puppy.


End file.
